Just a little JohnDave fluff
by fairytail-homestuck-onepiece
Summary: John goes to daves house for spring break. On the way to the store they run into some people


**Small JohnDave fluff i randomly thought of. My first fanfic so hope yall like it. :D**

Dave was sitting at his computer waiting for a certain somone to log on to pesterchum. Dave smirked seeing as he logged on.

-turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

_TG: sup_

_EB: Hey Dave, my dad has to go on some buisness trip and well if you dont have plans i was wondering if i could, you know come down and hang with you for spring break._

_Dave smiled not even caring if his bro walked in and saw him. Dave addmited to himself a little while ago while pestering Rose that he had feelings for his derppy friend._

_TG: sure bro_

_EB: Great :B_

_EB: dont you think you should ask your bro first though?_

_TG: no man he wont care plus he will be gone off to visit his friend_

_EB: Cool see you in a couple days_

_TG: cool_

-ectobiologist [EB] seised pestering with turnteckGodhead [TG]

It is now Friday and you have just arrived at Daves house and your about to knock on his door. Yall have been friends since like 2nd grade and have been best buds since. You try to hide your blush as you get ready to knock on the door but right as your hand is about to hit the door it opens and you accidentally hit dave in the chest. "Hey man i haven't done anything for you to hit me yet." he smirks as you begin to blush and st-udder and award sorry before stepping inside his house. "Bro left a little bit ago so its just me and you. What do you want to do. We have games, movies, food. My bro left me some money we need to go shopping later though."

John be the cool kid in front of you.

You are now dave and your nervous as hell. You don't show it of corse because your a strider and striders dont get nervous. Yall settle on playing some video games witch he beats you at all of them. He has always been better at games and your not even that bad. Yall decide to settle with ordering pizza and go shopping tomorow. Yall joke around and wait for the pizza. The pizza gets hear and you ask him if he wants to watch a movie and of corse he suggested con air. "I dont have it bro" "Its ok i brought it." Its so hard to hold the laugh in at his dorkyness, and almost let it eskape but you end up getting it under controle and settle with a smirk. "yeah whatever dude just press play." yall sit on the couch and watch the movie by the end he has fallen asleep and now laying on your lap. You let out a real smile and drift to sleep with him on your lap and a content smile on your face.

You are now John and you wake up with a little wait on your sholder. You slowley open your eyes and find dave asleep and his arm draped over you lazley. Then you blush wildely as you lift up slowley off his lap. "Morning Dave." "Morning" He said sleepily. You cant help but blush as you see how cut he is rubbing his eyes. "You hungary?" You nod and both head to the kitchen. Yall make breakgfest and then decide to go shopping. On the way to the super market. On yalls way there yall pass by a park and you get over excited and yall end up going and sitting on the swings.

You are back to be the cool kid and you cant help but smile as you see how dorkey your best bro (crush) is. After a while yall start walking and a group of guys walk up. They look suspisous so you walk a little closer to john. "All looky what we got hear guys, yall want to join us it will be fun." The tallest guy says and then smirks. You see john tence up so you step in. "No man we are good." "But come onnnn." They come a little closer and the shorter one grabs johns arm. I amidiatly try to grab him but the 3rd guy there grabs my arms and holds me back. "Hey whats rong we just want to play. What is he your little boyfriend." He smiks and gets closer to john who is now on the virg of tears but stays scilent. "Hey man come on we dont want any trouble." You say trying to sound more confident then you felt being held buy this guy. All of the sudden the guy swoops down close to johns face, righ befor he goes in for the kiss he smirks at you evily. Right then he smashes his face into johns to get a kiss. You sruggle and try to get free but the guy just grips your arms titer. You look up to see the guy start to run his hands under johns shirt. John is struggling so hard to get free but the guy behind john just holds him down. Right them John wimpers. Its the saddest fucking sound you have ever herd. You loose it. You kick the guy holding you in the crotch and punch the guy that kissed john as scoon as he came up from the kiss. The guy holding john just runs. Smart idea because you are beyond all color drains from your face as you see is totaly expresionless. You dont know what to do so you just grab his hand and head home, looking back every once in a while to makesure there not following you. Once You get home you lock the door and go to the couch. John didnt talk the hole way there, still no facial expression the entire time just blank. You sit ther for a little bit but get a little scared so you finnaly speek up. "Are you ok?" as scoon as the words excape your lips he is crying. You pull him into a hug and yall sit there for what seems like hours hugginh him and petting his head saying "its ok" and "shhhh" every little bit to get him to calm down. Finaly he lifts off your chest and sniffles a little befor speaking. "I was... i was scared Dave." he said sofftly looking ashamed after those words left his mouth. "Dude i would have been to dont worry about it. Just forget about it, they were nothing." "Thats the thing Dave, what if i cant forget. What would have happend if you wernt ther Dave. Not to mention that was my first kiss. If i ever get in a relation ship how will i kiss them. His face will pop into my mind and ill just loose it." A tear ascapes his eyes and your on the virge of tears. You reach up and put both hands on his face and scoot closer. "John nothing happend, i was ther so dont think what if's, and im sure you will forget." You wipe away another tear that escapes his eye."Plus who would want to be in a relationship with you?" you say smilling so he knows your joking "Not funny Dave." but he chuckles anyway. After sitting there for a little while John starts figiting in his seat. You give him and odd look. All of the sudden he reaches up and takes your shades befYou blink at the sudden change in light trying your hardest not to blush. You look and are met with bright blue eyes staring back at youg. "You have amazing eyes Dave" he said looking astounded. "No there weird." "No they realy are, there beautifull." you cant help but let a light pink dust your cheeks. "i like yours better." you mutter, john blushes then he is figiting again. You notesed he does this when he is nurves. All of the sudden he speeks up "Dave i-i.. never mind" he looks down and now your curious. "C'mon man just say it." He starts figiting then he looks up confidentaly "Dave i-i really like you" You smile "i like you to bro" "No Dave i dont mean as friends i mean like i like like you and in more then friends." You stare at him shocked. You guess he takes that as a regection because he starts to look like he was gonna cry again. "Sorry dave, if you dont feel the same way i understand, its stuped im sorry for even bringing it up, ugh im suck and idiot." "Your not joking right." He stares at you a second befor answering "No... no im not joking." he starts to look down but quickly pull hime towars your self. Your lips conect and gog your in heaven. His lips are so soft. You lean in a little firther and john slowley responds. He raps his arms around your neck. You lick his bottom lip and he slowley opens it. You shoot your toung in and you hear him moan a little. After a short while you need air and can tell he does to so you slowley end the kiss. You smirk as he trys to folow. somehow he ended up stratling you but your not complaining. "so im guessing you like me back" john is smiling like a mad man and you cant help but chuckle. He giggles and it is the cutest fucking thing you have ever heard. "No man i just kiss all my best bros like that. Its nothing." He giggles and givs you a peck on the lips. You lean your forhead up agains his and smile "Yeah" he starts "i can definatly forget about that guy" You smile befor leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
